thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Viktor Tikhonov
| birth_place = Riga, Lativa | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 2 | weight_lb = 183 | position = Right wing | shoots = Right | league = KHL | team = SKA St. Petersburg | former_teams = Severstal Cherepovets Chicago Blackhawks Arizona Coyotes | ntl_team = RUS | draft = 28th overall | draft_year = 2008 | draft_team = Arizona Coyotes | career_start = 2004 }} Viktor Tikhonov (born Viktor Vasilievich Tikhonov on May 12, 1988) is a Russian professional ice hockey forward who is currently under contract to SKA St. Petersburg of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). Playing Career Early Playing Career Viktor was heavily involved in the Bluegrass Blades youth hockey program. Professional Playing Career Viktor was drafted 28th overall by the Phoenix Coyotes in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft from Russian team Severstal Cherepovets. This was his third time entering the draft as he was passed over in his two previous years of eligibility. On July 1, 2008, he was signed by the Coyotes to a three-year entry level contract. In the 2008–09 season, Viktor made the Coyotes opening night roster, making his NHL debut on October 12, 2008 against the Columbus Blue Jackets. He played in 61 games scoring 8 goals and 16 points before he was assigned to their American Hockey League affiliate, the San Antonio Rampage. Viktor started the 2009–10 season in the AHL with the Rampage and played in 18 games before opting to take up a loan to regain form with Severstal Cherepovets of the KHL for the remainder of the season on November 27, 2009. After scoring 14 goals in 25 games, tied for second among Severstal, Viktor was recalled by the Coyotes on March 13, 2010. He rejoined the Coyotes as a part of the practice squad as they reached the first round of the playoffs. On August 10, 2011 the Phoenix Coyotes re-signed Viktor to a one-year deal. He later returned to the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL) and played for SKA Saint Petersburg for four seasons. As a free agent, Viktor returned to play in North America, signing alongside SKA teammate Artemi Panarin, a one-year contract with the defending Stanley Cup Champions, the Chicago Blackhawks on July 1, 2015. He made the Blackhawks squad to open the 2015–16 season, playing his first game in the NHL since 2009 in a 3–2 overtime victory against the New York Islanders on 9 October 2015. Used in a depth role, he went scoreless with the Blackhawks in 11 games before he was placed on waivers on December 5, 2015. The following day, he was claimed off waivers by his former club, the Arizona Coyotes. Unable to reach his offensive upside in the NHL, Viktor was not tendered a new contract to remain in Arizona and as a free agent he opted to return to his native Russia, for a second stint with SKA St. Petersburg on a one-year deal on July 17, 2016. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Viktor won a bronze medal in the 2008 IIHF World Junior Championships with the Russian squad in a game versus Team USA. He finished the tournament with five goals and two assists in seven games and was named "Best Forward." In July of 2013, Viktor was named to the preliminary 35-man roster for the Russian 2014 Olympic team. He later won a gold medal in the 2014 IIHF World Championship with Russia and led the tournament in scoring. Awards & Achievements *(IIHF) 2014 World Championship: Leading Scorer (Points) (16) *(IIHF) 2014 World Championship: Goal Scoring Leader (8) *(IIHF) 2014 World Championship: Best Forward & All-Star Team Personal Life Viktor was named after his grandfather, the late Soviet ice hockey player\coach, Viktor Vasilyevich Tikhonov, the late Soviet ice hockey player and coach. His late father, Vasily Tikhonov was the goalie coach for the San Jose Sharks' AHL affiliate, the Kentucky Thoroughbreds. He was also an assistant coach for the Sharks. Viktor grew up in Los Gatos, California and moved with his family to Lexington, Kentucky in 1994. Category:1988 births Category:Phoenix Coyotes draft picks Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Russian ice hockey right wingers Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:Severstal Cherepovets players Category:HK Dmitrov players